


T-Stop

by otomiyatickles



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Teasing, Tickling, punishment tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 10:02:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17078228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otomiyatickles/pseuds/otomiyatickles
Summary: Going on a road trip and having your precious boyfriend navigate is useless if he keeps falling asleep! Thus, Kuroo includes a very effective T-stop to give the poor guy the tickling punishment of his life.





	T-Stop

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to [otomiya-tickles.tumblr.com](http://otomiya-tickles.tumblr.com/) \- 4/12/'16.  
> Prompt: “Anything but that!”

“Bo-ku-to! Stay awake man, I need you!” Bokuto let out an uncharming shriek when Kuroo pierced his finger between his ribs to poke him awake. _Again_. He jumped in his seat and almost dropped his phone, but just in time managed to grab a tight hold of it as a sigh of relief made it past his lips.

“You promised you’d help me navigate, sleepyhead! That’s already the fifth time!” Kuroo scolded, turning his attention back to the road and his hand back to join the other on the steering wheel. Bokuto huffed and yawned. That was right. He fell asleep again.

“Sorry Kuroo, but you know how I always get sleepy in the car. I can’t help it!” he whined, and he immediately flinched when Kuroo lifted his hand again.

“Just help me! You know I’m bad if it’s just _that_ thing,” Kuroo protested, pointing at Bokuto’s phone that was blurting out directions in a dumb robot voice. 

“I know I know. Um, from here you go to the left at the traffic lights,” Bokuto said, rolling his eyes. He had to focus... They drove for another while. He watched the little navigation arrow move, he spoke before the boring female voice did, but his vision was already growing blurry and his head cloudy. He could’t function, and before he realized it, he fell back into a deep sleep.

The next thing he knew was tickly feelings shooting like electricity throughout all of his body, starting at his sides and ribs where Kuroo was seemingly digging his fingers in and playing him like a piano.

“PFAhaha hohoooho Kurooo!” Bokuto shrieked, jumping in his seat and throwing his head back. Now _that_ was a way to wake up. Kuroo paused for a quick moment and Bokuto gaped at him in sleepy surprise.

“Awake now?” Kuroo chimed, the corners of his lips curling into a playful smile. Bokuto rubbed his eyes and looked around. They were parked somewhere.

“Are we there?” he asked nervously, but Kuroo shook his head and curled his fingers again, grazing them across Bokuto’s tummy on purpose. Bokuto squeaked and he pulled his legs up in a cute and failed attempt to protect himself.

“T-then whahat!” Bokuto giggled, pulling up his knees as far as possible and curling up, but this only made Kuroo switch back to his sides again. The seatbelt was awkwardly in the way, and all Bokuto could do was twist around and squirm while laughter more energetic than its owner spilled from his lips.

“T-stop,” Kuroo sang, and he chuckled when Bokuto jerked heavily in his seat, his legs uncurling again and kicking out.

“WHahat?!” Bokuto laughed, and Kuroo leaned close until he could mutter in his ear, teasingly and mischievously:

“ _Tickle stop_ ~” -which was the cue for Kuroo’s fingers to bring the tickling up another level or two. 

“NO! Anything but that! BWaahahah NAHa _not there_!” Bokuto cackled, arching his back and sinking down in his seat as Kuroo’s fingers scribbled and scratched at his underarms. 

He sank down until this brought up his shirt entirely, and Kuroo knew to make use of this opportunity quick: his fingers danced up and down Bokuto’s bare sides, switching from jumping up to poke his underarms to shooting down to give his hips some playful squeezes, as he was the talented tickle monster he always was.

“Don’t you think you kinda deserve this? You wouldn’t stop falling asleep dude,” Kuroo said calmly and slowly while his fingers worked on his boyfriend’s ticklish body. He had managed to slide his hands from Bokuto’s underarms back to his sides again and he wriggled his fingers between him and the seat. 

Cupping his sides, he could easily use his thumbs to dig repeatedly in Bokuto’s sides close to his belly button, while at the same time using his other fingers to scratch any sensitive spot they could find.

“HOhohoo ohgahaad I’m sohoorry!” Bokuto cried, happy tears forming in his eyes and rolling down his bright red cheeks. During the struggle he had quite managed to trap himself even more in his seatbelt, his arms barely able to move which limited him to nothing but some poor kicks of his legs and helpless squirming movements of his body.

“But are you really? You sleepy-sleepy head. I should just drag this Tickle stop until you’re too scared to even close one eye,” Kuroo said in his villainy voice, sending chills down Bokuto’s already tingling spine.

“NO P-plehehease!” Bokuto thrashed around hysterically and arched his back again when Kuroo’s fingers slid up his bare spine, scratching those hypersensitive spots on his back and drawing circles.

“Please what?” Kuroo sure took his time speaking those words, since he was too invested in driving his adorable lover mad with merciless tickles. Bokuto was too unprepared for him to suddenly _claw_ at the puppy fat of his tummy. 

“I’M SORRY! HAhah I’ll stahahay awake! P-please stop!” His hysterical shrieks and laughter filled up the whole cramped space of Kuroo’s tiny car, and as he twisted under his seatbelt Bokuto gasped for air. 

“Are you suuure?” Kuroo asked, wiggling his fingers all over Bokuto’s tummy and swiping his fingers across his belly button before entering one finger in the tiny hole to wiggle it around. Bokuto shut his eyes and wheezed out an exhausted laugh.

“YEs! CAhan’t _breathe_!” Bokuto managed to gasp in between his breathless giggles, and Kuroo finally decided to be merciful.

“Agh fiiine,” he sighed, and he sat back down and put his own seatbelt on. He turned to face his panting and exhausted boyfriend with a smug face and he hummed.

“Well? Get the damn navigation going,” Kuroo said playfully, and Bokuto furrowed his brows and squirmed to get back in a sitting position.

“G-give me a damn break man, I can hardly move!” He jerked forward, and he let out a feminine shriek when Kuroo pinched his kneecap.

“Ha. See? You can move. Now try that sassy tone one more time and I’ll tickle you until you _really_ can’t move a muscle anymore.” Kuroo was so casual in saying this threat that it caused Bokuto to shiver all over and he nodded quickly.

“H-hell yes. N-no more T-stops,” Bokuto murmured, and he quickly got back to being Kuroo’s faithful navigation partner, without closing his eyes a single time. Bokuto smiled with a blush on his face. Well, he was kinda ruthless, but at least it had worked as an anti-sleep cure after all. Who knew he could pull that off.


End file.
